Abstract Training clinical translational scientists interested in inherited peripheral neuropathies for clinical research remains a key aim of the INC. In the first 2 grant cycles we have fully supported and trained eleven trainees who had previously completed a neuromuscular fellowship or equivalent. All have either obtained or are on track to receive faculty appointments to perform translational research related to the inherited neuropathies. We have also provided mentoring in our INC sites to an additional 65 trainees that did not receive direct financial support from the INC. In the upcoming cycle we propose to (1) Provide at least three one-year Advanced Clinical Trial Training Program fellowships; (2) Provide at least three two-year Clinical Scientist Training Program Fellowships and (3) Provide access to INC investigators, research projects and teaching to Trainees (predoctoral, postdoctoral and clinical trainees) not directly supported by INC funds as we have done in previous cycles of the INC RDCRC.